Prisoners of GorgonClan: Two
Allegiances of GorgonClan Leader: Fangstar - Black tom with coal black eyes. Deputy: Scarface - Grey tom with ugly scar over one eye. Medicine Cat: '''Ripfur - Small, vicious yellow tom with green eyes. '''Apprentice: Vipertongue Warriors Dashfoot - Tabby tom with green eyes. Orangepelt - Orange furred tom with vivid green eyes. Beantail - Brown tom with long tail. Leafmask - Tabby brown tom with amber eyes. Petalear - Beautiful cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Breezefur - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices Vipertongue - Dark brown tom with green eyes. Cloudpaw - Fluffy white tom with blue eyes. Racepaw - Brown tom with mismatched amber and green eyes. Shinepaw - Beautiful pale amber she-cat with mismatched green and blue eyes. Redpaw - Reddish brown tom with fluffy tail and amber eyes. Applepaw - Dark brown tom with dark amber eyes. Mosspaw - Pretty tabby she-cat with green eyes. Leopardpaw - Spotted golden tom with amber eyes. Owlpaw - Brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes. Daisypaw - Pretty black-and-white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Queens Mistytail - Grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Scarface's kits. Hollyflash - Beautiful black she-cat with mismatched amber and blue eyes, mother of Leafmask's kits. Kits Ashkit - Grey tom. Nightkit - Black she-cat with green eyes. Brookkit - Tabby brown she-cat with black eyes. Elders Duckfoot - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Webnose - Reddish tom with blue eyes. Burnpelt - Dark red she-cat with sightless white eyes. Prisoners Reedkit - Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. Smokekit - Pale grey she-cat with green eyes. Hailkit - Pale grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Sagekit - Pale grey she-cat with vivid green eyes. Dawnkit - Grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Falconkit - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Graykit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Minnowkit - Pale grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mousekit - Brown tom with green eyes. Indigokit - Blue-grey she-cat with silver swirls and indigo eyes. Finchkit - Pale yellow-brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Cocoakit - Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Prologue Fangstar turned his head to hiss at his warriors. Leopardpaw shrunk down, hearing the angry tone in Fangstar's voice. Fangstar had told his Clan that he would agree to Lightstar's ideas for a truce tomorrow. And so, tonight was the last night of catching prisoners. They were going on a rampage. The other group was going to SunClan. The group with Leopardpaw and Fangstar in it was going to RainClan. "Quietly." Fangstar hissed. "Wait here." Leopardpaw watched as Fangstar and Dashfoot crept quietly into the RainClan nursery. They emerged clutching two small, sleeping kits between their jaws. Fangstar and Dashfoot were experts at this. One of the little kits was a tom, the other a she-cat. They looked quite old, five moons. Both were grey tabbies, sone paler than the other. The darker grey tom had blue eyes, while the pale she-cat had amber eyes. "That's enough," Oatstar mumbled through a mouthful of kit. "Let's head back before the warriors wake up." Leopardpaw didn't think there was much chance of the warriors waaking up. The cats of GorgonClan had had moons to perfect the art of snatching kits. Leopardpaw often felt bitter about this, remembering when he had been snatched. Daisypaw never minded as much as he did, but Leopardpaw just had a constant empty hole inside him that reminded him of WonderClan every minute of every day. "Head back to camp," Fangstar whispered through the dark. Leopardpaw followed the rest of the Clan away from RainClan and towards home. When they arrived, the new prisoners were placed in the prisoners den. Leopardpaw remembered the long moons he had spent in that den. It had been one of the worst times of his life. At least now he was free to run around if he chose. Leopardpaw wanted to run away from GorgonClan, but he couldn't. Shinepaw, his closest friend in GorgonClan, was at the VanishClan Games, and Leopardpaw had promised that he woud be here for her when she returned. "How many?" Fangstar asked Scarface, his deputy. "A lot. We have Reedkit, Smokekit, Hailkit and Sagekit in there from before, and now we have eight new prisoners. GorgonClan will soon be the mightiest Clan ever, even if we submit to the peace treaty." Fangstar bared his teeth, sending shivers down Leopardpaw's spine. "Excellent," he purred. Chapter 1 "Guess what, Leopardpaw?" Daisypaw asked eagerly. "Guess what?" "What?" the spotted tom grumbled, rolling over in his nest and yawning. He was still exhausted from the previous night's exploits. "Shinepaw!" Daisypaw squealed. "She's home!" Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions Category:Evil Rising Spin-Offs